Phantom of the Opera, and Friends
by Black Vampire of the Night16
Summary: Just my idea of fun. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer on the inside.
1. Chapter 1Chapter 2

Phantom of the Opera, and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters, however, I do own Black Vampire, for I am her, and I do own Becky, Jazz, and Tabby, and Steve, but he comes along in a later chapter.

Chapter 1

Eric: AngelofMusic

Raoul: LovesChristine

Christine: ConfusedGirl

Meg Giry: LikesRaoul

Me: BlackVampire

Becky: Hairsprayfanatic

Jazz: Eminemfan

Tabby: WerewolfGirl

**AngelofMusic, LovesChristine, ConfusedGirl, and LikesRaoul have signed on.**

AngelofMusic: Hello my precious angel.

ConfusedGirl: Who are you?

AngelofMusic: Do you not remember your angel?

ConfusedGirl: Erik, don't do that to me! You know how much that confuses me! You know I hate that!

AngelofMusic: Well, I had to try.

LovesChristine: I'm still here.

AngelofMusic: Go away Fop. No one wants you here.

LikesRaoul: Excuse me, I do. I happen to be a fan of his.

LovesChristine: At least someone likes me.

AngelofMusic: And only her.

**Eminemfan, WerewolfGirl, and Hairsprayfanatic have signed on.**

Eminemfan: I like Raoul too.

AngelofMusic: And that makes two. Well Raoul, you've become popular.

WerewolfGirl: Not as popular as you Erik. Every girl in my school would kill to see you in person.

Hairsprayfanatic: That's true. Most of the girls in my school love you.

**BlackVampire has signed on.**

BlackVampire: Ok, Mademoiselles' and Monsieur's, what have I missed.

WerewolfGirl: Nothin' much. Just trying to cheer Erik up.

AngelofMusic: I do NOT need cheering up by a bunch of Raoul fans.

BlackVampire: Hello, do you NOT see the Black in the name? That represents you, Monsieur Erik. Kind of though you would figure that out, since you are a genius, Monsieur.

AngelofMusic: Oh…….

Hairsprayfanatic: So, BlackVampire, what's your real name?

BlackVampire: I do not tell that to strangers, I am sorry.

LovesChristine: Probably because she likes the Phantom of the Opera.

BlackVampire: I would shut your trap Raoul before I come over there and suck you almost dry, then Punjab you!

AngelofMusic: …….

Eminemfan: If I'm correct that has to be one of my friends, T-

BlackVampire: You too Eminemfan, there is to be no guessing my name.

ConfusedGirl: Ok, I'm confused. Doesn't Erik usually threaten to Punjab someone?

AngelofMusic: … Yeah, I usually do, but not this time. Are you trying to steal my identity?! That would be very bad, if you did!

BlackVampire: I would not try to threaten me right now; besides, I'm right outside your front door.

AngelofMusic: WHAT!!!!!! *Jumps out of chair and runs to the stairs*

LikesRaoul: Ok…. That was weird.

WerewolfGirl: Totally. Are you really outside his front door, BlackVampire?

BlackVampire: No, I just wanted to scare him. *giggles to self*

Well, I hoped you liked the first Chapter. Tell me what you think Mademoiselles' and Monsieur's! Please!

Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know I just put this online, but I love writing, and I have so many ideas for this! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters, but I do own Becky, Jazz, Tabby, and BlackVampire.

**Erik: AngelofMusic**

**Raoul: LovesChristine**

**Christine: ConfusedGirl**

**Meg Giry: LikesRaoul**

**Becky: Hairsprayfanatic**

**Jazz: Eminemfan**

**Tabby: WerewolfGirl**

**Me: BlackVampire**

**AngelofMusic, Hairsprayfanatic, and BlackVampire have signed on.**

Hairsprayfanatic: Isn't today a lovely day?

AngelofMusic: Not really.

BlackVampire: Oh, don't be such a sourpuss. It is a very nice day, Hairsprayfanatic. By the way, what is up with Christine? I saw her crying in her bedroom today.

AngelofMusic: …..

Hairsprayfanatic: Do you have the feeling that Erik had something to do with it?

BlackVampire: Yes, I do. Erik, what happened?

AngelofMusic: asdiflenslomendosfdarela;riwefdnafrfar;e;foiah;

**LovesChristine has signed on**

LovesChristine: What is he doing?

Hairsprayfanatic: I have no idea. What are you doing Erik?

AngelofMusic: My fault, all my fault.

BlackVampire: What is your entire fault?

AngelofMusic: *Mumbles to self* was so stupid.

**AngelofMusic has signed off.**

LovesChristine: ok…. That was awkward. What was that about?

Hairsprayfanatic: No idea. Christine was crying in her bedroom today, and when we asked Erik if he has something to do with it, he started doing weird stuff.

BlackVampire: Yep, and we have no idea why.

**ConfusedGirl has signed on.**

BlackVampire: Speaking of the devil… What happened Christine?

ConfusedGirl: I-I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing to be concerned over.

LovesChristine: oh, come on. We all know something happened, so, what was it?

ConfusedGirl: Nothing, I have to go. I have to… do my laundry.

**ConfusedGirl has signed off.**

BlackVampire: ok, weird.

Hairsprayfanatic: yeah, very weird.

LovesChristine: I better go see what's wrong. Ta ta!

**LovesChristine has signed off.**

Hairsprayfanatic: I better go, see ya BlackVampire.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Phantom of the Opera characters, however, I do own, Becky, Jazz, Tabby, and of course, me.

Chapter 3

**AngelofMusic, LovesChristine, and ConfusedGirl have signed on.**

AngelofMusic: Good Morning Everyone!

ConfusedGirl: What's with the cheery attitude?

LovesChristine: Yeah, you usually don't sound too cheery.

AngelofMusic: Well, I just feel so happy.

ConfusedGirl and LovesChristine: Why?

AngelofMusic: I took my pills for my anger, and depression, and now I feel so happy! WEEEE!

ConfusedGirl: What was that?

AngelofMusic: I don't know, but I feel weird right now. I'm gonna go lie down. Tootles.

**AngelofMusic has signed off.**

ConfusedGirl: Ok, I think I better go check on him.

LovesChristine: I don't want you to go! I'll feel lonely.

**LovesRaoul, BlackVampire, and WerewolfGirl have signed on.**

ConfusedGirl: And now you won't feel lonely.

**ConfusedGirl has signed off**

LovesChristine: Great, now I'm stuck with a vampire-wanna-be, a werewolf-wanna-be, and a person who loves me. Well, that last one isn't so bad, but the other ones-

BlackVampire: I would shut you mouth Raoul before I shut it for you.

WerewolfGirl: Yep, and I'll help. *Cracks Knuckles*

LovesChristine: Mommy!

**LovesChristine has signed off.**

WerewolfGirl: alright! *High fives BlackVampire*

BlackVampire: *High fives back* Great job. Knew I could count on you to scare the living daylights out of him.

WerewolfGirl: yep.

LovesRaoul: Hey, that wasn't very nice. I'm telling my mom on you!

BlackVampire: You can't do that, because your mom is very fond of me. And I mean_ very_ fond of me.

WerewolfGirl: yeah, very.

BlackVampire: ok, you can quit now.

WerewolfGirl: ok, sorry.

**BlackVampire and WerewolfGirl have signed off.**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the POTO characters, but I do own the rest of them.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to Erik's Other Lover, braindamage-1990, Hairsprayfanatic, and ElementalMoonRanger for the reviews. I love your idea Erik's Other Lover, and I will use it, thank you.**

Erik: AngelofMusic

Raoul: LovesChristine

Christine: StupidGirl

Meg Giry: LikesRaoul

Becky: Hairsprayfanatic

Jazz: Eminemfan

Tabby: WerewolfGirl

Me: BlackVampire

Steven (Steve): ElementalShadowRanger

**AngelofMusic, StupidGirl, BlackVampire, and Eminemfan have signed on.**

AngelofMusic: Hello love, why did you change your name?

StupidGirl: Me?

AngelofMusic: Yes, you love, why did you change your name?

StupidGirl: I didn't change it; some one broke into my house and changed my name.

BlackVampire: *Snickers*

AngelofMusic: BlackVampire, did you change her name?

BlackVampire: Maybe. *tries to contain laughter* *Innocent smile*

Eminemfan: I like it. It suits you Christine.

StupidGirl: HEY!!!!!

BlackVampire: Well, it does. You were so stupid to pick Raoul over Erik that I thought the name would suit you. And it does.

AngelofMusic: Leave me out of this!!

BlackVampire: *Snickers*

**WerewolfGirl and Hairsprayfanatic have signed on.**

WerewolfGirl: How's it going everyone?

StupidGirl: Humph.

WerewolfGirl: What's wrong with the new girl?

StupidGirl: I AM NOT A NEW GIRL!!!!

WerewolfGirl: Well then, who are you then?

BlackVampire: Um, WerewolfGirl, that's Christine.

WerewolfGirl: Oops.

Hairsprayfanatic: Why did you change your name?

AngelofMusic: Because someone thought it would be funny to change her name from ConfusedGirl to StupidGirl, that's why.

BlackVampire: *Snickers*

**LovesChristine and LovesRaoul have signed on.**

LovesChristine: *Looks at Christine's name* Ok, who was the wise guy/girl to put Christine's name as StupidGirl?

BlackVampire: *Snickers again*

AngelofMusic: We have already established that, Monsieur Le Fop. BlackVampire decided to change her name.

BlackVampire: Way to give a girl away.

AngelofMusic: No problem.

LovesChristine: I would change it back if I was you, or there will be consequences.

BlackVampire: And who are you to be talking, fop? Last time I checked, yesterday, WerewolfGirl and I made you run and cry Mommy.

LovesChristine: I did not!!!

BlackVampire: Check your memory again.

LovesChristine: *Checks memory* oh, right.

Hairsprayfanatic: *Laughs*

LovesChristine: Not funny.

AngelofMusic: actually, that is funny. Great job BlackVampire and WerewolfGirl.

BlackVampire & WerewolfGirl: Thanks AngelofMusic.

AngelofMusic: You're welcome.

**ElementalShadowRanger has signed on.**

AngelofMusic: Who the hell-?

ElementalShadowRanger: Long name, I know.

AngelofMusic: Who the hell are you?!

ElementalShadowRanger: *sarcastically* Thanks for the great greeting.

BlackVampire: Do not worry about him. He does not know you like we do.

ElementalShadowRanger: Like who do?

BlackVampire: Like WerewolfGirl, Hairsprayfanatic, Eminemfan, and I do.

ElementalShadowRanger: Ok, and who are you people.

BlackVampire: WerewolfGirl, tell him.

WerewolfGirl: We're friends of yours, from school.

ElementalShadowRanger: Oh, now I remember. Tabby, Becky, Jazz, and T-.

BlackVampire: Do NOT say my real name!

ElementalShadowRanger: *Gulps* Sorry, don't hurt me.

BlackVampire: *Giggles* I will not.

ElementalShadowRanger: Ok, that's good. So, who are the other people?

AngelofMusic: I am Erik Destler, Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost, and AngelofMusic.

StupidGirl: I am Christine Daee.

LovesChristine: I am Raoul.

LovesRaoul: I am Meg Giry.

BlackVampire: you know the rest of us.

LovesChristine: Well, it's time for me to go, bye everyone.

LovesRaoul: yeah, same here.

AngelofMusic: and me too.

StupidGirl: same here.

**LovesChristine, LovesRaoul, AngelofMusic, and StupidGirl have signed off.**

Hairsprayfanatic: I better get going; my mom's calling me for dinner.

ElementalShadowRanger: Yeah, same here. See you guys tomorrow?

Hairsprayfanatic, BlackVampire, and WerewolfGirl: yep, see you.

**ElementalShadowRanger has signed off**.

Eminemfan: hey, want to raid Raoul's house?

BlackVampire: Maybe I can change his screen name. I am for it.

Hairsprayfanatic: Same here.

WerewolfGirl: Lets do it!

**Eminemfan, Hairsprayfanatic, WerewolfGirl, and BlackVampire have signed off.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I still do not own Phantom of the Opera, however, I do still own BlackVampire, Tabby, Becky, and Jazz.**

**Apologizes: Sorry I have not written in this story in a while. I got writer's block on it and couldn't figure out anymore. Now, I'm back and ready to right.**

**New Character(s)-**

**Madam Giry: EriksfosterMother**

**Chapter 5**

**AngelofMusic has signed on**

**StupidGirl has signed on**

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed on**

Oversensitivegirlyman: Ok, who changed my name on here?!

AngelofMusic: *snickers*

StupidGirl: I have an idea. *looks pointly at AngelofMusic*

Oversensitivegirlyman: *starts to cry*

AngelofMusic: It suits you very well.

StupidGirl: No it doesn't!

**BlackVampire has signed on**

BlackVampire: What did I miss?

StupidGirl: *looks pointly at Raoul's name*

BlackVampire: Oh, I know. I was going to change his name myself, but Erik was there before me.

AngelofMusic: Yes, I did, and was.

Oversensitivegirlyman: Well, you better change it back.

AngelofMusic: And who is he talking too?

BlackVampire: You, I believe.

AngelofMusic: Not me, I am not changing it.

BlackVampire: I am not either.

**StupidGirl has signed off**

BlackVampire: Well, it's time for me to go, almost time for dinner. Having turkey tonight, bye!

**BlackVampire has signed off**

AngelofMusic: *glares at Raoul*

Oversensitivegirlyman: MOMMY!!!!

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed off**

AngelofMusic: Damn it.

**AngelofMusic has signed off**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, sorry, I do not own POTO, or the Characters from POTO, however, I do own BlackVampire and her friends.**

Chapter 6

**StupidGirl has signed on**

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed on**

**BlackVampire has signed on**

BlackVampire: *looks at Raoul, and laughs*

Oversensitivegirlyman: What are you laughing at?

BlackVampire: *Between fits of giggles* You…Cried…Mommy…When…Erik…Looked…At…You.

Oversensitivegirlyman: I did not!

**AngelofMusic has signed on**

AngelofMusic: *looks at past conversation* Yes you did Le Fop.

Oversensitivegirlyman: *gulps*

StupidGirl: *Glares at AngelofMusic*

BlackVampire: *Laughs even harder*

**WerewolfGirl has signed on**

WerewolfGirl: What's up Teresa?

AngelofMusic: Who is Teresa?

BlackVampire: Yes, who is this Teresa you speak of?

WerewolfGirl: *hiccups* You *hiccup* silly *hiccup* BlackVampire. Your full name is T-.

BlackVampire: DO NOT SAY MY FULL NAME!!

WerewolfGirl: Why *hiccup* not?!

BlackVampire: Do you want to die today?!

WerewolfGirl: *hiccup* No.

BlackVampire: Well then, do not say my full name.

WerewolfGirl: *whispers* Teresa Whitney Kinner.

BlackVampire: That's it! You are so dead!

**WerewolfGirl has signed off**

**BlackVampire has signed off**

AngelofMusic: So that's her name.

StupidGirl: You wait till I pick on her.

AngelofMusic: *Glares at StupidGirl*

Oversensitivegirlyman: You like BlackVampire, don't you Phantom?

AngelofMusic: *goes pure white* No! No, of course not!

StupidGirl: I may act blonde, but I'm not stupid. You like her.

AngelofMusic: I do not!

**ElementalShadowRanger has signed on**

AngelofMusic: He'll take my side at least.

ElementalShadowRanger: That depends on what it is.

AngelofMusic: They keep saying I like Black- ok fine, Teresa, but I do not.

ElementalShadowRanger: You do, because nobody made you say her name, but you did. You said it all on your own.

AngelofMusic: Fine, I do like her.

**BlackVampire has signed on**

AngelofMusic: *goes white, then beat red*

BlackVampire: What is his problem?

StupidGirl: He likes you.

BlackVampire: O_O

**AngelofMusic has signed off**

Oversensitivegirlyman: I think we are- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! He's here, he's-! ... Oversensitivegirlyman is not here right now. He's kind of tied up with important matters. Goodbye.

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed off**

StupidGirl: I'm going to go lock my doors, bye.

**StupidGirl has signed off**

ElementalShadowRanger: Tere-?

BlackVampire: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ElementalShadowRanger: Ouch! Stop that Teresa!

BlackVampire: Steve, what am I going to do!? What if he finds out I like him?! Oh man, I don't just like him, I love him! Oh man, oh man! *hears knock on the door, and sees it's Erik* He's here!

ElementalShadowRanger: Stay calm. Don't panic. Tell him you like him as calmly as you can, and I'll pray for you.

**BlackVampire has signed off**

ElementalShadowRanger: Help her please!

**ElementalShadowRanger has signed off**


	6. Chapter 7

**Just to let you know, I do not own POTO, or any of the POTO characters, but I do own BlackVampire, and her friends. Oh, and Erik's Other Lover, I'm putting you in this one; I hope you won't be mad!** **Please don't kill me if I shortened your name to EOL!**

Chapter 7

**AngelofMusic has signed on**

**BlackVampire has signed on**

AngelofMusic: Hello sweetheart.

BlackVampire: *Blushes* You don't have to call me that if you don't want to.

AngelofMusic: I want to.

**StupidGirl has signed on**

StupidGirl: Ok, what have I missed?

AngelofMusic: Oh, just that I got over you.

StupidGirl: Oh, really? That's great!

BlackVampire: Whoa, what?

StupidGirl: Oh, it's you who he's fallen for now.

BlackVampire: You have a problem with it Madam?

StupidGirl: Yes, actually, now that you mention it, I do.

**WerewolfGirl has signed on**

WerewolfGirl: What's up?

StupidGirl: Hello WerewolfGirl.

WerewolfGirl: Why is Christine talking to me?

BlackVampire: *Growls at WerewolfGirl*

AngelofMusic: BlackVampire's not very fond of you right now WerewolfGirl.

WerewolfGirl: Why?

BlackVampire: *Looks at AngelofMusic*

AngelofMusic: I am going to guess that it is because you told me and the rest of us her real name.

BlackVampire: That's right.

WerewolfGirl: Ok, be that way, fine; don't talk to me ever again Black Vampire of the Night!

**WerewolfGirl has signed off**

StupidGirl: Well, that takes care of her.

**Erik's Other Lover has signed on**

Erik's Other Lover: Hello BlackVampire.

BlackVampire: Hey EOL, how have you been!

Erik's Other Lover: Good, thank you for asking.

AngelofMusic: Um, what is going on?

Erik's Other Lover: Wow, it's the Phantom of the Opera!

AngelofMusic: Um, hello.

BlackVampire: She's one of my friends.

AngelofMusic: I can see that, but what's with the name?

Erik's Other Lover: I just like the name.

BlackVampire: yep.

AngelofMusic: Well, this is awkward.

StupidGirl: *quiet until now* Ok…..

BlackVampire: What's so awkward about friends seeing each other for the first time in a while?

AngelofMusic: Nothing!

**AngelofMusic has signed off.**

StupidGirl: Ok…..

Erik's Other Lover: Why do you keep doing that?

StupidGirl: No reason.

**StupidGirl has signed off.**

Erik's Other Lover: Guess it's just me and you now BlackVampire.

BlackVampire: Yep, but I have to go now, almost lunch time, bye!

Erik's Other Lover: Bye BlackVampire!

**BlackVampire and Erik's Other Lover have signed off.**


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own the POTO Characters, however, I do own the rest of them.

Apologies: I am very sorry for not updating this story in a while. Do not kill me!

Chapter 8:

**AngelofMusic has signed on.**

**BlackPhantom has signed on.**

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed on.**

AngelofMusic: Hello Raoul.

Oversensitivegirlyman: Hello Phantom.

BlackPhantom: Hello to you both.

AngelofMusic: Who are you?

BlackPhantom: Do you like? It used to be BlackVampire.

AngelofMusic: Oh, that is right. I am so sorry love to misunderstand.

BlackPhantom: *Blushes* You really have to call me love.

AngelofMusic: Yes, I do.

Oversensitivegirlyman: I'm still here you know.

BlackPhantom: We know, but we don't care.

AngelofMusic: ditto.

BlackPhantom: O_O

AngelofMusic: What was that for?

BlackPhantom: You just said something from my language.

AngelofMusic: Oh.

**LovesRaoul has signed on.**

LovesRaoul: *Looks at past conversation* What does ditto mean anyways?

BlackPhantom: It means that he agrees to what I said.

LovesRaoul: *Looks at past conversation again* But that's mean!

BlackPhantom: and again, don't care.

AngelofMusic: Really do not care. I am coming over BlackPhantom.

BlackPhantom: Okay? See you in a bit.

**AngelofMusic has signed off.**

BlackPhantom: Oh boy.

Oversensitivegirlyman: What was that for?

BlackPhantom: Nothing! Keep your nose out of _my _business!

Oversensitivegirlyman: Okay…

BlackPhantom: *Growls*

**BlackPhantom has signed off.**

Oversensitivegirlyman: I am dead.

LovesRaoul: Not on my watch.

**LovesRaoul has signed off.**

Oversensitivegirlyman: I'm alone. Again.

**Oversensitivegirlyman has signed off.**

Apologies again: I am so very sorry for not updating this sooner. I had really bad writers block and could not think of anything else to write, until now. Sorry again and I hope this makes up for the long updatedless time.


End file.
